


Please Don't Make Me

by MavisRead



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anal Sex, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Ink Bending, Love, M/M, Mentions of Joey Drew, Missing person reappearance recovering, Mute Bendy, No OCs, Sacrifice, Somewhat religious, blowjob, mentions of alice angel, past emotional worker abuse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisRead/pseuds/MavisRead
Summary: AU where Searcher Sammy gets rewarded for helping his lord. They partake in an act that would be called sinful, but it's pleasurable. I wrote this for Pride Month, June :D Cause I do support everyone whether they are straight or gay, they all deserve happiness. So I'm showing support with this work.Warning: SEX!Formerly a one off, changed to a little story. And no, Henry was not harmed in this story. I don't think he'll make an appearance in it either. I'm not sure right now.For this story, I'm trying to take it a bit religious. Not meaning to insult or offend other/any religions. But Sammy worshiping Bendy in game does seem kind of religious, probably a new religion Sammy made for him. And with Alice, she's just trying to be a pure angel, not give into sex as it is seen as sinful in a religion. I don't know which one that is cause I'm not religious, but bottom line of her angelic side, is she doesn't want to sin at all (at least on the show).





	1. Leave

The sacrifice screamed in terror as the monstrous form of Bendy towered over him.

He was taller than the living being that was bound to the wooden beam. His dark ink ran lazily off of him, over his face it matted his bangs to his forehead and hid his eyes. He had his horns grown out, curling to either side of his head. His figure was slim, skeletal as always, yet he did have some muscles yet they were hard to see under the waves of ink. He had his signature grin as he made black ink rise from the floorboards, and surround the struggling man.

"No p-please!" He begged. He was crying and shrieking his voice hoarse as the ink gripped him. He was struggling and panicking.

The ink rose up his figure, clinging to him.

"I-I'm sorry!" He apologized before the ink engulfed his head fully in itself.

The ink demon watched in glee as his ink cocoon tightened as it was breaking down the living creature within it. It took a few minutes but the lump of the body slowly decreased as the man was no more allowing the ink to descend back to the floor.

The near by door opened as an ink creature stepped out. It wore a worn out smudged mask of Bendy's face. The body was ink, dark, black as the demon's, yet it was built more of a human man's. The chest and arms were defined with muscles since he wore no shirt. All he wore were tan cream suspenders and matching pants, only the ends of the pants were smeared with black ink. He watched the tall figure, not speaking a word.

The demon must have sensed him, cause he looked over at him.

"My lord!" The human sized ink creature exclaimed cheerfully. Immediately he fell to his knees, and bowed to the god like creature.

The sounds of his lord's hooves crossed the room.

His heart was racing as the hooves were drawing closer to him. Those hooves, he knows been drenched in ink for so many years, yet he could recall they are pure white. Or at least they were in the past, if anything they are more of a tan from the passage of time.

His lord used the ink he controlled to push on his follower's out stretched arms.

His follower noticed the nudging. He pulled his arms back to his sides, sitting back as the ink that pushed his arms drained through the cracks in the floor. He nervously looked up upon his lord, even though he felt he was unworthy to do so. He felt aroused as he took in the sight of the mute creature. He was in awe at his beauty, he was so devilishly handsome. He knew his lord was mute that's why he took on the job to speak for him, and he can only guess he had pleased him.

The demon looked down at him. He knew what this creature did for him, he was well aware of it. It was annoying at times to be mute, yet it didn't prevent the duo from understanding what the horned creature wants. He reached down and removed the mask his follower wore. He turned it around and looked at it seemingly.

His follower was faceless underneath, no eyes, no nose, just empty eye sockets and a mouth that hung open as he watched his master.

Soon Inky Bendy gave it back to his minion.

He took it back in his hands, yet didn't put it back on. He laid it aside. He wasn't quite sure why his lord had took his mask, but he tried not to question it.

'You still have that mask? It's old and beaten,' the mental voice of Bendy spoke to him in his head.

'Yes lord, I kept it as I am yours. No matter if time is cruel to it.' He thought back to his master.

'You have done so well Sammy. You deserve a reward for all your effort.'

Sammy felt his heart pounding harder. He would be rewarded for all his hard work? What could it be?

'Rise.'

The ink man obeyed, climbing to his feet.

Suddenly Inky Bendy pulled him into his arms, wrapping him in a loving embrace. Yet the other didn't have much time to react, when he was taken into a kiss.

He felt his lord holding him close as well as kissing him. His sweet kiss on his lips, before a skinny forked tongue snakes out beckoning for entry. He kissed back and opened his mouth for the French kissing. He hugged him back, hoping to stay in his grip.

They stop kissing, so the demon can get his breath, cause he lacks a nose.

"I love you, my Lord Bendy," Ink Sammy tells him sincerely. "I've been by your side as others had left you. I'll never leave you, I'll stay forever more in this dark prison with you."

'I love you too Sammy, I couldn't have done any of this without your help.' He replied sweetly.

"Your attention is all I desire from you. It's what I've longed for since we've been alone. Please don't leave me to the silence or voices so soon." Ink Sammy pleaded in love and afraid of abandonment.

'Shhh, don't you worry, I never kiss and run. And between us, you're a better kisser than the Angel.' He grinned at the ink man in his arms.

Inky tears streamed down the man's face at the compliment. He knew on the show that Bendy and Alice were romantically involved, but that his demon nature always was a problem in their relationship cause she was trying to be a holy angel. "T-Thank you my lord, my love."

Inky Bendy started to rub his follower's crotch with one hand, through his pants.

He moaned as he felt his legs growing weaker from the touch. He bucked his hips into the hand, which allowed him to feel Bendy's erection was growing on his own.

'I never liked her, too holy. Always trying to stop my fun. You know, she'd say this is wrong, that we shouldn't engage like this. But what the hell does she know, thinking she knows what's good. She was so perfect, she wouldn't let me even touch her. Such a shame, bond by stupid rules. At least we can be free to sin as we please.' His lord told him.

"Y-yes," Sammy whimpered in delight. The heat was growing so fast and he gained an erection by his savior. "We don't have any rules to deny us happiness."

The demon grinned at him. He stopped rubbing the erection, not wanting the ink man to get release yet.

Ink Sammy slipped his suspenders off, and allowed them and his pants to pool on the floor below. His legs were well build like the rest of him. His erection stood tall from his crotch.

'Hehehe, we're eager aren't we? Come with me, I have a more cozy place for us.' The ink lord was pleased to see his minion was so eager for him yet he rather they get to a better location, one that is softer. He led the way, through many halls away.

Finally they arrived at a door with Bendy's face grinning on it.

The ink demon opened the door, entering the bedroom.

Sammy gasped in surprised from the room.

It was covered in several sketches of Bendy the cartoon on the walls. There were Bendy plushies on some furniture tops. There was a king size bed in the room, it was dressed with Bendy designed bedding. It was black and white in color, as well as had his smiling face on the blanket, as well as the pillow covers. There were some mini Bendy statues in the room as well.

'Hehe, I know I never get sick of my face either. The traitor paid for all of this, even giving me my own bedroom in this damn studio. He was a bastard, but damn, he knew me well.' His lord explained about the room.

"He done some horrible things, yet he did one thing right." Sammy said snapping out of his awe.

The demon was sitting on his bed. He tilted his head, frowning at the ink man.

"He brought me to you," He finished. He went over, standing before the goat legged monster, and caress his face in his hands lovingly.

For the first time, the lord had blushed grey over his dark tan cream colored face. He over laid his hands over Sammy's. He was taken back, never thinking back of what little good came from his creator. 'A-and if I was never created then, I wouldn't be here, abandoned in this Hell hole.' The blush faded as depression swept over him, and inky tears ran, making some ink drop farther down the sides of his lips.

"No, shhh, my lord. Don't think of that monster now. He has been long dead, he can't harm you any more. I'll never abandon you." Sammy comforted him. He tried to wipe the tears away, but the flow kept going, so he pulled himself closer, sitting with him now, as he embraced him.

Inky Bendy panted and coughed as he let himself be comforted and to stop crying. His minion was right, he shouldn't think of the traitor that upsets him so much. He was glad that his follower would always refuse leaving him over freedom. Perhaps he couldn't remember what the outside world was like anymore. He finally stopped crying, feeling nice in the man's hug. He hugged him back before rolling him onto the bed.

"Whoa." Sammy said. He didn't expect for that to happen. He could feel the bed, it was so soft, and delightful. He could only guess the traitor paid for the best for his demon, trying to treat him like a prince. "My lord, your bed is so wonderful. Thank you for allowing me to join you on it."

'Only the best treatment for my favorite searcher.' The demonic beast replied mentally. He grabbed the other once more, dragging him onto his body, only to adjust his grip to hold his head as he made out with his loyal servant once more.

The searcher moaned in the kiss. He returned the gesture as well. He was delighted of the feeling of their erections had rubbed together.

The kiss broke as Bendy needed to breath again.

Sammy sighed in pleasure as he was such a high value to his lord. He moaned out more as he felt him kissing his neck and shoulder. All he could do was tilt his head to the side for more access, as he sat on the flat stomach of the beast.

Inky Bendy finished kissing his partner's shoulder to take his hand and give it a kiss as if it old times how a gentleman would greet a woman with a kiss on the hand before a dance.

"Please, it is unfair for me to get so much. I wish not to fight against you, I only wish to please you as you are to me." The ink man begged as he came out of his daze.

'Really? Well, if you think you can take it, sure, knock yourself out, darling.' He replied with an eager grin on his face.

Sammy turned around on him, and took in the sight of the ink demon's erection between his goat flanks. It stood so tall, 13 inches, thick, veiny, needy. He grew closer. He leaned over it, a bit intimidated, but entranced by it. He closed his eye sockets, leaning down, and licked it.

The demon twitched hard under him, trying to resist curling up from the sudden sensation that was awesome.

Sammy used his hands to hold the flanks from trying to snap his head between them. He moaned as he gained pleasure from knowing this was pleasant for his savior. He kept licking it, around the sides he could. He knew he shouldn't keep teasing for long so, he soon took the tip in his mouth and sucked it lovingly.

Inky Bendy moaned mentally for Sammy to hear through their telepathy. He praised him on for several minutes, enjoying himself. He didn't think it would put him in this much of a daze. He panted out loud as he felt his erection get harder and a feeling of a surge coming through it. 'STOP!'

Sammy barely managed to snap out of his daze to hear the command and obey.

Inky Bendy panted. He didn't want to cum so soon. He knew now how wondrous his searcher was.

"I-I'm sorry my lord, I-I gotten carried away...y-you tasted so well, and I wanted more...I-I'm sorry..." The searcher apologized sincerely.

'No, don't worry about it. You were doing so well, I almost couldn't tell you to stop. I didn't want to cum so soon. Please, if you would get in position, darling.'

His partner nodded in agreement. He got into position, where his ass was lined up with the 13 inched dick below.

'Go.'

Sammy lowered himself over his lord. His heart was racing as he felt his butt cheeks spread cause of the erection. He paused for a brief second to take a breath as he sat on the wet tip. Then he forced himself down. "Ah!" He squeaked as he felt his butt hole torn to bits from the entry, but he panted as the tip felt so good.

His master panted below him. He was enjoying the tightness, and the trickle of ink blood he felt ran down from the hole's door being broken. He couldn't bring himself to order his prophet to take more from the pleasure so far.

Sammy allowed gravity to help him down, only to groan in ecstasy. "You're so large, so strong."

Inky Bendy took hold of the ink man's hips. He was panting as his member entered deeper. He smiled wildly when he was fully inside, allowing him to feel every inch of his minion.

"Take me as you want, my lord. What you want is what I want." The passionate deep voice of Sammy sang to him the truth.

At first he moved his partner up and down slowly so his erection could tunnel with ease so enough. The slick of Sammy's inky saliva aided the thick member to make itself at home in the tunnel. He moaned out mentally, as his wide grin somehow stretched more from delight. He was getting squeezed so wonderfully, it was a shame he never tried this before.

"Aw, yes," The ink man trembled as he was pumped up and down on his lord. He was in a heaven that he knew only his ink god could provide. He threw back his head in moans and groans of pleasure. He barely felt the pain that erupted in his sphincter was broken. He began to stroke his own chest, knowing the connection he shares with the demon, allows the creature to see what he does but also to feel what he feels.

The ink god moaned more as he could sense Sammy's strong muscles, his firm chest, his six pack. Yes, he was a prize of a ink creature. When he felt the hold on his member was looser than before, he started to pick up speed, bucking his flanks upwards. He groaned out in pleasure as that seemed to work in keeping things tight.

Sammy moaned loudly and gasped as he was pounded into. If he had eyes, they'd probably try to roll into the back of his head from the pressure. He continued to praise his lord, as he met up with the thrusts in response. He was trying his best to hold back from cumming so soon. The pressure in his guts from the plowing and pleasure that it brought was building up. It was growing harder to resist. He clenched the blanket in his fists to try to resist the urge. He must be good for his lord. He must not disappoint him. Or this gift might turn into punishment.

'Oh Sammy, yes,' Inky Bendy praised him in his ecstasy. He could tell his searcher was trying to resist cumming, he could sense it. There were no secrets due to their connection. 'You may cum for your lord.'

"Ahh," The searcher cried out. He stopped his own movement as he came hard. His stream of white ink cum was big and it was sprayed up and down as his master had kept the pace as he came. He panted hard as the stream slowed to an end. Yet he gained another erection pretty quickly from the smell of sex coming from them already. He whimpered uncomfortably from his hardening dick as it was still so tingly and sensitive.

His master chuckled mentally and aroused. He could feel some cum droplets landed on his legs, the fluid was so warm, and felt so good. His grip tightened on the other's hips as he felt the muscles grown tighter again. He growled mentally, snarling on his face as he kept moving. Though he couldn't resist the pressure for too much longer. He held the ink man in place on him as he came inside him.

Ink Sammy gasped then moaned from the sensation of being filled up. He felt his guts were forced to expand to take the white ink cum being pumped into him. He moaned as he felt and loved the bloated feeling it gave him deep in his body. He was now forever his lord's. That bond was all he wished for ever in this dark Hell. It was one of the only things that could make suffering lessen. He panted with his lover as he collapsed backwards onto him, still having him buried within him.

The demon's chest rose and fell quickly from his panting. His heart was beating hard from the action, and was slowly recovering from it to a slower pace as it had ended. He wrapped his arms around his love in a loose, yet loving hug. He enjoyed their time together, it brightened their lives for the time it lasted. Though, laying and embracing him was very peaceful as well.

When they caught their breath, there was silence in the room now. Silence and peacefulness.

"Have I done you well, my lord?" Sammy questioned hopefully.

'Yes, you done very well. And please, you don't always have to call me lord.' He praised him lovingly.

"I'll call you as you wish, my dearest Bendy." Sammy purred.

'I love you too Sammy,' He replied sweetly.

There was more silence as the duo rested.

'...I would hate to see you leave...b-but it's what you want.' Inky Bendy began sounding unhappy and unsure.

Hearing that the ink man was in shock, he nearly forgot how to speak. "I-I...uh....B-Bendy...."

'Is it not? You wish to return to your old life?'

"...Y-Yes a-and no...I must not leave you alone. Y-you deserve better." Sammy tried to argue.

'As do you.' The demon remarked. With his strength back, he lifted the man off of him.

His minion whimpered as he was less full now, and was seated on the bed. He watched as his lord got into a sitting position. He was so tempted to argue, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

Soon enough black ink came up the sides of the bed heading for his searcher.

The other cried trembling. He forced himself to stay put. He didn't know what the transformation would be like, but it pained him to know that he was going to be released from his ink involved life. He tried to plead that he didn't want it after all, not they all came out as whimpers or squeaks. He knew he couldn't let to Bendy, as the demon could sense his true desire deep down inside him.

The ink made contact with him, slowly began to wrap around him, every surface of the creature it could in case, it did as it grew upwards. Eventually it cocooned him, muffling his sobs. It remained around him, swirling and moving on the outer surface of it for several minutes. After several minutes, the ink cocoon destabilized, pouring off of the creature.

It revealed a handsome dark haired man. His hair was black, side wept and wild. The thick locks of his bangs couldn't be held down by any amount of gel or ink, so they had volume and were swept to the side. Yet their were some grey hairs streaking in the black locks, probably due for his age. His skin was flawless, and pale white. His brown eyes glistened as they gazed upon the ink demon. "W-why?" He whimpered. His frown deepened as he couldn't hear his thoughts anymore. He couldn't read his partner's expression since his eyes were drenched in dripping ink.

The demon was frowning. He knew this present would be the best for his follower, yet leave them both unhappy by it's cost. He loved the man, he had to give him what would make him happiest back. That's what lovers do. He leaned over and took the human's face in his hands, and used his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

"I-I know I should be happy, but to leave you in this place alone. I can't do that. I love you to much for that." Sammy told him sincerely. "Please, don't make me leave. Let me share in your suffering still, Bendy. I must bear it with you, it's unfair for you to carry it alone." He gripped Bendy's face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a deep passionate kiss. He panted as he broke the kiss for them to pant. "Please, don't make me."

THE END


	2. Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally was gonna be a one off, though I got inspired to make another chapter. The couple refuse to part ways so soon, taking their time and enjoying themselves, before they'd be force to part forever.
> 
> WARNING: SEX! 69!
> 
> Enjoy :D

"Please Bendy, don't make me leave." Sammy whispered pleadingly in to the ink demon.

The mute creature frowned and wrapped his arms around him, trying to comfort him. He was truly feeling horrible for taking the man's life away. It wasn't fair to the man, and he wasn't in any danger. It made him the villain, but somehow, the man saw him as a savor.

The black haired, nude man hugged the beast back, desperately. He was hating the idea to leave him alone after all these years. Yet he knew he couldn't survive here either. And he would never request for Bendy to make the studio livable for humans again. That's just wrong, no human needs to be here. His sorrow was heavy as he embraced his partner. Though through the crushing reality, he could still feel his erection, the second one he gotten. He blushed hard as he couldn't deny it was unworldly incredible to have sex with his lord.

The horned creature adjusted in the hug, before drawing the warm human deeper into a hug, allowing the body heat to warm his inky body. He petted the back of the man's head with hand, gently, so sweetly.

"P-please," He sobbed. His grip was strong on his partner, enjoying the feeling of being pressed together, their closeness. How could his lord wish to make himself unhappy? It was madness to think of any reason he want to bring that depression on himself. The human knew that the other ink creatures in the studio don't give any good company or they rather be alone. It made him sick remembering on the show that the demon had to be involved with a half angel. But it was all for the views. And it's clear the two hate each other.

The white man moaned slightly as he felt a familiar poke against his body. He pulled back out of the hug to try to look the ink male in the eyes. His brown eyes glistened as he stared at the downpour of ink hiding half of the face, he never understood why his face was always halfly covered now. He couldn't see his eyes, so he glanced down and indeed, he saw Bendy's erection along side his. He blushed red looking up at his lover's face. "We can't help ourselves, can we?" He questioned pointlessly.

The ink beast stroked the man's defined body, taking in the feeling of the warm skin. He did dearly miss human Sammy, and he is still so handsome.

The brown eyed lover closed his eyes and moaned softly, feeling the clawed fingers stroke his skin, giving him a slight chill. But he loved it. He moaned louder as he gently fell back, laying back down on the bed as his partner clawed to hang above him. He would shiver slightly whenever he felt the cool ink droplets over his figure. "Oh my lord," He cheered, dazed and in love.

Inky Bendy was kneeled over him. He leaned down and started to make out with Mr. Lawrence.

Sammy responded wrapping his arms loosely around the melting neck to keep him close. He kissed back, allowing his lover to French kiss him or lick up and down his chin and neck with his cool tongue. He felt his heart racing again as he grew more aroused by the affection.

The ink monster took a breather, pulling back somewhat, as far as Sammy's arms would allow him.

The chocolate brown eyes eyeing him through being half-lidded. He pulled himself closer to the demon, and returned the gestures. He would momentarily pause to gasp from the smell of ink was so strong up close. He didn't mind the smell, he kept the kisses. He couldn't bring himself to lick the running ink off though. No matter how aroused he was, no matter how much he wanted to please his lover. He had to think of his mortal health again, somewhat. But thinking of taking the 13 inch erection in his mouth again, ah, the dirty thought made his mouth water. He laid back to catch his breath now, and now his lips were stained with black ink, but he could careless.

The demon grinned widely down at him. He was pleased with Sammy, giving back as he was given. His follower was also so kind like that. His head and shoulders bobbed as if he was laughing silently, from the sight of the white man's lips stained with black ink. He found it cute, and couldn't help but laugh at it.  
Sammy smiled up at him noticing he brought joy back to his lover. If only it could remain, then the place wouldn't be a Hell. "Oh darling, I love you so. Please don't force me to go. I have nothing more but an inkling of my former life. Allow me to stay, and pray for our happiness to be forever more." He whispered lovingly and sincerely.

The tall creature nodded to his lover. He did love the wishes, as he loved the man, but to keep him in an unhealthy place, that wouldn't be loving. That'd be torture. He could make Sammy a searcher again, but he didn't want to. His lover deserved to be the creature he was born as.

"P-Please...b-before you force me to go, let me taste you again...t-to remember you, my love," The man pleaded.

The cartoon smile seem to grow wider, then without another word, the toon monster turned himself around so that his erection was dangling above Sammy's head, as well as Sammy's erection was in his face.

The pale man stared at the long erection before his eyes. He took in the sight again, as it might be the last time he ever gets to do so. He gasped loudly and in shock as he felt his mortal one getting played with by the grey, slim, long tongue. He moaned out, taken back by the nimble licks from his lord.

He nearly forgotten about his savor's member before him. He felt it bump his lips, either a reminder or his partner wanted the attention back. He opened his mouth more, grabbing the tip between his lips and licked it with his tongue. He groaned, nearly choked when Inky Bendy made a move trying to make him take more in.  
Though the demon regained control over himself, to pull back from further harming poor Sammy.

Sammy released his hold on the ink erection to take care of his brief coughing fit from the somehow shove the veiny muscle was pushed into his mouth. He recovered quickly. He grabbed his lover's flanks to prevent that accident from happening again. He returned to giving Inky Bendy head, while his moans were muffled from receiving the service himself.

The demon did regret trying to make his lover stuck or lick more of him, but he had been caught up in the moment. Speaking of the man, he was pleased that his skin didn't taste half bad at all. He found the flavor quite desirable, the warmth against his cool lips or tongue. It was an amazing mixture to feel the battle of temperature fighting each other. He had great fun twirling his tongue around the veiny organ, feeling all the twitching and surges. His partner had displayed his oral talents earlier, yet from this angle it felt different, better, maybe. He was more than pleased from the treatment he was receiving.

The former star smirked for a split moment as his mind was pondering how much he could please his dearest follower. He took a breath before wrapping his lips around the tip, sucking it, gently and then roughly. Back and forward and listened out for the reaction.

"Ahh." Mr.Lawrence groaned against the dark member, against his lips. He was trying to suck on the shaft of his lover, only to be distracted by his tip getting sucked on different intensities. He panted heavily, he felt dazed. He could barely focus. He waited until the sucking softened, when he regained his control and returned the favor. He took the demon's cock in his mouth, using his tongue to beckon it farther in. He moaned on it, as it slid slowly in deeper. He adjusted his head position so he'd be able to take in as much that could fit.

Inky Bendy panted over his follower's erection, before he could take more in, sucking down it further. He made sure to stay gentle as to not distract Sammy from doing his part.

The human moaned out helplessly as he was sucked, licked, and panted on by the demon he loved. The sensations were incredible, they built up his climax so quickly. He had taken in several inches by now. He panted through his nose, as he sucked and licked his lover. The smell of ink was making him feel kind of dizzy but the sexual feelings kept him from passing out. He tried as hard as he could to treat his lover as he was treated, yet he couldn't do it perfectly cause he had a short, mortal tongue. Yet he did notice that didn't prevent his lord from gaining so much pleasure, cause he could feeling the beating surging through the member.

The ink god easily taken Sammy's erection all the way in his mouth, even in short bursts for breathing. It was cause for a human, he doesn't made it into double digits inches of his member. Yet the length of the organ didn't matter to the ink creature, all that mattered was showing his passion back to his most loyal servant. He was very excited, emotionally and sexually. He knew Sammy not longer could hear his thoughts so he can be has mischievous as he wants. He started to suck the flesh from base to tip, repeatedly while flickering his tongue up and down it.

The pale man made a grunting noise of pleasure from the new speed and trick played on him. He was more than happy to be played like an instrument, it felt so heavenly. He had taken the beast in, nearly deep throating him from the length, but it was wondrous that he refused to stop. He bobbed his head up and down the erection. He made muffled sounds against it as he worked his lord up to a climax while he was toyed with.

The demon started to pause from time to time, taking longer breathers, as his erection was teasing Sammy's snug throat, it was tempting, nearly maddening for him to force his lover to take more in, but he resisted. He couldn't live with himself it he caused Sammy greater harm. He worked up his lover's erection quickly. His movements sped up as he could feel the surges getting stronger and closer together. He could sense it, the mortal would cave before him. He knew he was that great.  
Sammy let out a loud muffled moan against the ink erection still in his mouth hole, as he was helpless to hold back and came hard into his lord's mouth. He bucked his hips a bit from the pleasure of release. He was drunk off of the feeling of the cool lips sucking him straight through the rush, and even hearing the gulps as his sperm were swallowed willingly by the beast.

The horned male happily drank the former composer's cum in the waves it came in. It was so warm, warming his whole mouth, then his throat, then settled in his belly. He wasn't disappointed by the taste of it either, it was delicious as the creature it came from. A creature he was pleased he fallen in love with. When he had drank the last of the cum, he panted, having his elbows support him still, getting a breather after hold his breath so he wouldn't loose a single drop.

The ex-worker slowly came down from his climax that had dazed him from it's powerful hit. He got graced with recovery time. When he was ready he returned to serving his lover, in their 69 position. He wrapped his arms around the flanks, enjoying the inky fur, as well as silently encouraging to get thrusted into.  
The ink demon got the hint quickly. He tried his hardest to be gentle, to not let his tip choke his lover, but it was hard to keep. The rush was building up, it was growing faster, he sped up in response.

Mr.Lawrence had muffled gags here and other, yet didn't refuse to let his lover easy up. It wasn't big chokes, he could handle it. He was starving for the taste of the cum that had filled him up earlier. To finally get a taste of it, it was thrilling, starving need he possessed now. He licked him all he could.

Inky Bendy was panting, mouth open, his tongue dangling out. He didn't have the strength to keep his tongue in his mouth. He was too focused on the favor. He was blushing grey hard under half of the ink on his face. He kept his movements up, eager for the burst. He clenched onto Sammy's legs in reaction to meeting his limit. He felt his erection explode with his ink cum going straight down the man's throat. He grinned dazedly as he could feel the throat's swallowing movements on his tip. He couldn't help but scar the man's legs from his claws.

Yet it seem the man didn't register the cuts growing deeper on his legs, as he was focused on drinking all the cum up. When the flow ended, he gave the retreating member some clean up licks on the sensitive tip before it got removed from his mouth.

The horned male clenched his fangs from the licks on his sensitive tip. It was good feeling, a bit of a sting or burn, but the licks were loving. He cleaned up Sammy's with some licks.

"Ahhhhh," The human groaned beneath him. He thought his member would have recovered from being so sensitive by now, but nope, it was still fresh with sensitivity. It was slightly painful, but he was more pleased than to register any pain.

His lord finished cleaning up the limp member, only to turn his gaze to the cuts he had accidentally made. He felt sorrow for harming him, but it was an accident. He was sure Sammy would forgive and forget. He leaned out a bit farther, and gently lapped up the blood that had drained from the cuts. He was happy the cuts were already trying to heal, clotting.

His lover hissed, went stiff during the licks on the cuts. But he never shoved the demon off.

When he was done cleaning up the wounds, he turned around, to become face to face with his partner again. He leaned off to a side, and let himself fall, so he could lay beside his lover.

The duo stared at each other, panting, letting their bodies rest. Their sex was sweet and exhausting. They were defeated by lacking energy. They didn't care, as long as they could milk out their time together. To wait longer to say a final goodbye.

"Please don't make me say goodbye yet."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I have sad endings to this former one shot, but I guess it just fits in. At least they had some more fun, they're so tired now, they'll probably nap, to stay in each other's company longer.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave comments or kudos :3


	3. Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no sex in this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading so far, hope you enjoy the chapter.

Sammy felt himself beginning to wake. He made a throat noise in annoyance, wishing to rest longer, to excuse why he wouldn't part with the demon yet. He tried to curl up against his lover, hoping the chill temperature of the other would soothe him to rest again. As he was focusing so hard, he realized he didn't feel Bendy's cold body against his. He refused to open his eyes, as his heart was racing with panic. What if he was taken and killed off by Her? That thought horrified him. He didn't feel any part of the demon. Just the ink crusty bed beneath him. He finally opened his eyes to look. His heart was pounding in his ears as he found his lover was gone. Immediately tears sprang to his eyes, as he wept for his unworldly caretaker.

He looked over the bed, but couldn't see any smears that were fresh that would tell him he was struggling to stay with his human partner. He couldn't have gone willingly. He was crazy, but not that crazy. How could depression of loneliness sink into him when Sammy has even left him?

The bare man felt his cheeks grow warmer as he sobbed. He wasn't sure what to do, if she was still near or if he could even fight her. He was at a loss without guidance from his lord.

Just then the door creaked open gently, softly, the steps were so light entering, before the door was closed again.

"Get a-" The man had spun around to yell angrily at the intruder, yet his order died. Tears still streamed from his eyes.

It was Inky Bendy with some folded up clothes. Clothes, the man immediately recognized as his old ones, back when he was human. Light Grey button up, dark blue sweater vest, dark pair of suspenders, dark grey slacks, his black boxers, black socks, and black business shoes.

The demon rushed over, setting the clothes aside, and embraced the man. He was worried finding the other in distress. He could sense his past panic in the air. He held him close for comfort. To help calm him, he released some calming pheromones. He hoped he didn't scare him for too long.

The brown eyed male felt his tears less as he was drawn into a more relaxed state, much faster than his body would do normally. It must of been something he had dome, he thought contently. He hugged back, joying the feeling of the chill fluid like figure against his. He smiled as he felt droplets in his hair.

When the former composer was calmed, their hug ceased, and hesitantly Inky Bendy grabbed the clothes and put them on the man's lap.

Sammy looked up from the clothes sad. He picked up the hint. It felt like so long since he seen those clothes. Such a far memory.

~~~flashback~~~

'Sammy....Sammy.....Sammy....' A young male voice called out to the man in a happy, wakey-wakey tone.

He stirred but didn't move from his arms folded over his desk.

'Sammy, there's no time for games. You shouldn't miss out on being free from writing songs day in and day out.' The young voice called him, beckoning him to waken and join in.

"Mm?" He responded with, slowly coming to. He started to realize the voice, that young male voice he never heard before was in his head. And it wasn't like his thought voice. No, it was someone else's. He wondered who owned the voice.

'It's me, your lord, your savor, Bendy.' It answered his unspoken question. 'Join us, and see how I improved things.'

The man lifted his head finally. He felt like a headache was fading away. He was so confused. How did he fall asleep at work? He saw his hands first, seeing that were dark, fluid film over them. He found the discovery odd, but didn't feel any terror.

There was a splashing sort of sound as a chump of what seem to be ink had fallen from him and landed on the floor.

He pushed the chair out to check it out. He was felt it was unnerving to see a chump of his hair in the excess ink on the floor. Though still, he somehow didn't feel afraid by it or all that worried. He could actually feel his black locks tickling and sliding on his head.

'It's time to believe, my dear friend. It's time to believe in me, it's time to believe in a better life away from chaos. Join us and believe.' Bendy's voice told him.

Sammy instantly looked at the Bendy sticker on the wall above his desk.

The sticker wasn't moving as normal, just grinning so cheerfully.

"Yes, it's time..." He muttered out loud. He rose to his feet. He found his new form seemed to be ink. He stood up, and rose a hand to the wall. He wrote out a message, one for him always to remember.

'IT'S TIME TO BELIEVE'

He wrote it big so he couldn't ignore it. Ignoring it would lead to doubt. Doubt would lead to destruction.

He turned, leaving it to dry. He paused as he opened the door, to find a note on top of some white pants and white suspenders. He bent down and read the note.  
'Dear Sammy, today is a new start for this old studio. We are free to do what we want now. Now that I'm in charge, things will improve. Take this gift so you don't ruin your old clothes. Take it, free yourself of your old life and begin a new. Sincerely, Bendy'

The former human was curious and thrilled by the news. He took the gift happily. He stripped off his old clothes, layer by layer. His well build body was exposed but he didn't care. He pulled on the new set. The fabric being so soft, softer than normal clothes. Yet soon enough, with his feet free of socks and shoes, the ends of the pants gotten stained on the inside.

He felt great. He wandered out to see what happened to the studio.

~~~flashback~~~

"Please, I-I know begging won't do anything. But I can't stand to leave you alone. I must stay, please, turn me back. Being human is a hell, there's so many problems, being human is so horrible. I don't want to go back to it. Please don't make me." He pleaded. Tears renewed from his distress.

Inky Bendy carefully wiped his tears away. He held his flesh in his hands, before leaning in to give him a sweet kiss. One that was comforting and hoping to relax him.

The ex-searcher moaned in the kiss. It didn't get pass lips though, yet he could careless. He kissed back, showing his passionate and desperation to not part.

The beast broke the kiss, and press his forehead against his lover's, intangling their dark locks. He shook his head gently, no.

The former composer felt the no, it was gentle, but he knew it was a firm no. "I can't leave like this. I can't leave knowing you're suffering. I am your follower and your lover, so it breaks me that I must leave. I know you can feel it. I'm not sure what'll happen out there. I'm scared, it's the unknown. I need your help, your strength..." He whimpered sad.

The ink god laid a hand over Sammy's heart in his chest, allowing them both to become aware of it's beating.

He sniffled. He could tell it was a gesture that meant he'd be with him in spirit if he can't be there physically. "Y-You're right, I'm being ridiculous...." He replied.

The horned male released him, wearing his joyous grin again.

Sammy got dressed slowly. He blushed as he knew Bendy was watching the whole time. It wasn't uncomfortable for him since he knew the demon so well, and was graced with being promoted to be his significant other. To feel what the ink beast's love first hand. It was special, he knew that. He would always treasure it.

It felt odd to the man, wearing that much clothes again. Yet the clothing was still so soft and clean. He stared into the ink masked eyes of his lord. "You'll always be my lord, no matter how far apart we are. But I'm happy for our time together, it was so wondrous. I'm so happy I was worthy enough for you to touch. I'll cherish the memories fondly. I'll do my best to live on, and I wish the best for you. Thank you for always being there for me. I love you, Bendy." He told him sincerely.

A mixture of sad and happy pheromones floated through the air, as the demon loved what his lover said. He too will cherish him even when the man is far away. He wiped a finger over his partner's dirty lips, reabsorbing the ink off them, and stroked his hair to remove the ink from there as well.

"Thank you again." He chuckled a mix of happy and sad.

The demon was grinning widely. Happy pheromones filled the air.

Sammy stared at his great smile.

The toon was made to always be happy, so he was given a wonderful smile to show it.

The dark figure lifted his pointer fingers to the side of his face, and made a stretching gesture over his smile, widening it for example.

"You're right, it's time to face the world again with a smile." The human replied, grinning himself. Despite on the inside he was still sad, but he knew the demon could sense his hidden emotions so he could put on a smile and pretend to be happy. "I-I think it's time I go."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's decided then, Sammy will join back with the world. I wonder if it'll be a bit crazy since he's been missing to the outside world for a few years. I wonder how he'll handle it. They were both sad but knew he had to go sooner or later for his human health.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed! :D Please feel free to comment or leave kudos if you enjoyed! I love feedback!


	4. My Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years he's been in the studio, now the day has come for the man to part with his lord. Being human is not simple as he probably wished it was.
> 
> Warning: Masturbating/Phantom aura hand job, brutal and gory death of a wild animal.
> 
> Please don't anyone ask if I'm still working on my other fanfics on this site in the comment section of this fanfic, the answer is of course I am, I just might write for my other fanfics while I've been focusing on one specifically.

Mr.Lawrence wandered the forest that seemed to be growing around his former home and workplace. He was in awe by the wild growth of the outside world.

It was sunny out, the light peeked through the tree tops.

He was carrying a Bendy plushie in his hands. The little guy was still soft and smiling. It was given to him by his lover so he would feel that he did have a part of him to make him feel better about leaving. He had taken it welcomingly, he loved the thought of it as well as the feel of it. He never was one to like stuffed toys, yet the plush of his lord was more value than any other stuffed toys. He'd give it a squeeze when he was nervous about leaving.

He stiffened, his walk was slow, legs trembling. He gave his toy a squeeze for comfort.

It squeaked high and happy.

He cracked a weak smile. He kept forcing himself to move forward, even though he wasn't sure if there was an exit. He had to keep walking, if he stopped he was positive he'd run back. His thoughts were plagued by his savor still. It only made the pain worse knowing that he had left him to his Hell. "I-It's not fair...I-It i-isn't f-fair..." He moaned in despair.

His legs were shaking too much that he collapsed onto his knees in the fluffy dirt. He hugged the toy to his chest as he wept having so many regrets. "W-why must He be mistreated and tortured so? What h-has He d-done t-to deserve s-such t-torement of a-abandonment?" He questioned to no one. He knew Bendy or the others didn't deserve their fates, it was so cruel of the world to conspire against the only ink creatures ever and make them suffer. "U-unloved....n-no attention....no appreciation f-for what He had done...c-cared for b-by a t-true devil which ultimately abandoned h-his "failure"...." He announced to the air among his tears. "Y-you f-fucker, you motherfucker, I hope you are roasting in Hell." He hoped the monstrous man was given the punishment he deserved for all he had done. He couldn't help himself but think of the handsome demon.

His horns so fine and thick. His dark cream face that was once pure white. His perfect smile, so happy and carefree, as if he never experienced any form of suffering or sorrow. His messy black ink, pouring over half of his face and matting down his inky hair. His body even though it was so thin, as though he was starved, it still had strong muscles under the thick waves of ink rolling down his figure. That extra ink tracing all his muscles before eventually dripping onto the floor. His hands were so soft even though they had grown mighty claws, claws which had sliced into his legs like butter, causing blood to rush up quickly and stain the bed beneath him. His goat legs so unique, long, powerful. His hooves hidden from eyes by the ink that collected over the years. His body was so cool to the touch as if he was cold blooded, it was a breathtaking sensation to feel. His mental voice was so handsome, so dark, and suiting for him.

"AHHHHHH!" The ex-composer cried out. He was blushing hard, his thoughts having admired his lord's appearance. It only worsened by recalling all their hot sex sessions. The memories gave him an erection which was poking outward against his slacks. He couldn't stop thinking of him and craving his company again. He could still taste a hint of his inky sperm on his tongue, just a hint cause his drooling was making the flavor slowly dissolve from his mouth. "No! No, don't!" He whimpered helplessly. His drool got to escape his mouth when he spoke, so it gathered as it rolled down his clean shaven chin from his drenched lips. It eventually fell off, partly landing on his sweater vest and partly landing on the dirt ground he was kneeling on. His eyes were closed in his upset state as he cried over his master's beauty as well as he was very sad he had gone.

He knew he shouldn't think his lover as his lord anymore, he had been "freed" from his new life, one where he spoken for Him and gave him sacrifices. He barely ever got to be with the horned creature in the past, he still kept loyal to him, praying one day after preaching of Him, that he would give back whatever he wanted to his loyal servant.

He was starting to feel ill as he was trying to resist the allure of the dark male. He promised him he could do it that he could brave the world again. Yet he knew it wasn't the complete truth. He wanted to brave the world again, but that was a very small urge in him since his lord had treated him with affection after so many years. He knew the demon could see right through the lie he made, that the man wasn't ready to leave the studio. He knew he should have gotten punished for lying, yet wasn't, instead his lover made sure that his leg wounds were bandaged up so they wouldn't ruin his slacks.

"I must try for Him, I must. I can not give up." He tried to pep talk himself. He tried to get up to keep moving, yet his legs didn't want to raise him up. He was stuck kneeling on the dirt, which smeared his slacks. He was so concerned for Bendy, he was scared if he could survive being alone with no friends or lovers, he was scared if She would take the advantage of weakness and defeat his lord. He screamed out again as he was filled with dread of the thoughts that Bendy would be more miserable and that he wouldn't be able to function without his former servant's love and support. He felt anger burn in him at the thought of Her attacking his demonic lover and torturing him even more than he already was.

"No, I mustn't!" He exclaimed. He forced himself to rise up and wiped his tears. He was still aching for Bendy, still aroused by his thoughts of him. He knew he couldn't let her harm him anymore. He had gotten through enough. He turned around and bolted back to the studio's front door.

He ran into the closed door hard. He bounced back off of it from the force. He fell on the ground, before he could recover and get his footing strong again. He rose up and went to the door and tried the black knob.

It was locked.

This sent a freezing spike of fear and anxiety through him. He kept trying to turn it in his free hand as hard as he could repeatedly, with no change. He set his doll aside and pounded on the blonde door in desperation. "OPEN UP! NOW! PLEASE BENDY! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! I NEED YOU SO BADLY! I CAN'T LET HER GET YOU! I CAN'T LET YOU SUFFER ANYMORE!" He pleaded as loud as he could in between banging the side of his fist on the door. He kept doing this for several minutes, never getting a response or the door never unlocked. Eventually he gave up, backing up he tried to find another door to the building through the forest surrounding it, and couldn't cause there's only one entrance. That door is locked.

He sobbed upset as he went back up to the door. He knew he was either ignored or no one could hear him who was inside the building. He didn't know why his love had to involve such pain. He wished he could have convinced his lover never to turn him human again. He thought he wanted it, but when he got it, he remembered how horrible it was.

He was comforted by his thoughts of his master. His tears slowly came to a stop as he remembered what it felt like to be embraced by him, feel his ink against his form, their first kiss, the times that made out and had sex. He groaned as he was humping the door. His eyes were closed as he was lost in his fantasy. "Aw Bendy...yes....m-make me yours again..." He moaned in a sexual daze. He bucking his clothed pants into the hard wood door at a faster pace. He panted harder as his climax building up as he kept thinking of the demon taking him again, having torn his clothes off, leaving him basically bare in the woods. The fantasy was so hot, exposing the man before taking him, pinning him on the door with his strength and the thrusting into his body. He could hear his lord's mental moaning again, the sound so pleasant to his ears. He gasped with his eyes still closed, having himself pressed up against the door. He thought he could sense a change in temperature in the air, as though he had found a mysterious cold spot suddenly. He moaned out louder for his lover and being in pleasure, the sensation was a phantom of what it felt like to be in the demon's personal space. He thought he could hear hooves surrounded by ink in the distance muffled by the thick wood of the door. He prayed it wasn't fake, that he had made enough noise for his beloved to check on the commotion. "Ohhhh, Bendy...please...s-stay...s-so c-close..." He begged in his sexual daze.

The cold spot seemed to grow as muffled ink ridden hoof steps grew towards the door. Soon they stopped as there was a scratching of long nails on the other side still muffled beyond the door. That sound confirmed it for the ex-ink man, who was still in his hot and bothered mood, that his master was just beyond the door.

"...L-Let me in..." He whispered hoarsely. He kept his thrusting into the door up as it was feeling incredible on his erection.

There was soft panting on the other side of the locked door, it was Bendy's panting.

Sammy tried the door again, finding it was still locked. He shed tears in his dismay. He couldn't form words as he was so upset and aroused. All he could do was pant against the door, taking in the freezing air that surrounded him now because of his lover being so close. He knew he wasn't allowed back, that his creature of desire was preventing him from entering so he could lead a healthy life. He knew pleading would be ignored, no matter how much he cried. His moans of pleasure grew louder as his humping was at its fastest pace yet. He panted repeatedly as he was reaching his limit. He whimpered as he didn't want it to not to be given to his demon. He inhaled sharply as he felt a cold aura slid into his slacks, through his boxers and played with his worked up erection. The touch was phantom, just cold air, yet still being playful to mess with him.

"Ah," The man whined. He was enjoying the sensation, it was a burning contrast against his bodily warmth. He could only guess it was Bendy's doing, to give back to him even though he kept the door closed between them. "N-no...p-please...n-not so soon..." He begged in his sexual fog. He kept panting, having stopped his humping to keep in the cold air's clutches. He felt the surges rising, he didn't want it to end so soon.

There was the squeak of his plush as a wild animal bit into it's body. The animal was quiet being so close to the bipedal creature. It turned with the toy in it's jaw and ran off into the woods.

He wasn't playing attention to his surroundings, so he didn't notice when a wild animal had taken his toy and ran off with it. He was too focused on his lover, despite having heard a faint squeak when it was grabbed by something.

"I-I can't l-live without you...I-I need you...I need to be by your side," He said against the door sincerely. He didn't couldn't stand being so close and yet so far from his lover. "P-please t-take me b-back..." He said among his moans of pleasure.

His boxers were slid down a bit just enough to release his hard member. His erection was pulled out over his pants as the aura worked on unzipping his fly so the veiny member could be somewhat more comfort as it also allowed the organ to aim directly at the door.

He groaned out as his member was adjusted. He didn't know how Bendy could make cold air bend to his will as he can, but it was oh so pleasing to experience. There was a slight pain from his erection as it was laying on some of the fly's teeth, but the pleasure and love from his lord was overpowering all pain. "P-please don't h-have mercy on m-me...P-punish me f-for I have l-lied partly to my master. I-I know y-you know it, I d-deserve y-your punishment...g-give it to me..." He pleaded him in between his panting.

The phantom touch that was playing with his erection went from soft and delicate to hard and rough. It pumped him up and down, gaining speed as the surges were getting closer together.

"Ahhh, L-Lord!" He cried out. He wasn't expecting that. He had to adjust his stance so his legs were spread more in a firm stand as his arms and hands braced the doorway frame. He moaned out several times, crying out his lover's name hotly repeatedly, as his tears renewed and he begged for it not to end playfully. He didn't want the feeling to end soon, he wanted to feel the demon's cold aura around him again and forever. He knew this was his punishment. It was a delightful yet also torturous one. It was perfect for his wrongdoing. He took it with a smile among all the noises he was making.

"BENDY!" He exclaimed in passion as he came. His member finally erupted with sperm after several minutes as he lost holding it back for several minutes. It sprayed the door, streaking it with white cum. He panted hard as he was stroked throughout his orgasm.

The cold touch on him melted away after he went limp from being emptied.

He whined sadly, having enjoyed the touch, the phantom aura was better than his fantasy. He panted as he was recovering. His body felt so weak now from exhaustion, he had forgotten that about humans. He was relieved that Bendy was still present as he could still feel his cold aura surrounding him. "I love you...I miss you already....please..." He asked him sincerely.

There was no vocal response as normal from the demon. There was only a squeak that was muffled beyond the door.

The ex-worker opened his blood shot eyes and looked at the door confused by the sound. He knew it was one of a plush, though he couldn't think why Bendy would be carrying a plush around too. "W-what was that?" He questioned curious and clueless.

The squeak happened again yet a bit longer than the previous one being squeezed slower. The longer tone of it made it more intense even though the door muffled it.

The man didn't understand. He recovered fully. He stepped back from the door. He tucked himself back in his slacks by pulling his underwear back up, before he buttoned his pants and zipped up the fly. He blushed as he noticed the streaks he had made on the door.

The door was covered in Inky Bendy's aura from the inside, projected on the outside from how close he was standing to the door, as well as Sammy's human cum from where he was against the door. The cum was slowly running down the wood.

He managed to look away from it after picking up on another squeak, one that wasn't muffled. He turned to look out into the woods in that direction that the sound echoed from. He was confused. He looked down towards the door's side, to find that where he placed his toy was now missing. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack! He was sure his lord was trying to tell him with the squeaks, that was cause his toy was taken when he wasn't looking.

Sammy glared in the direction of the squeaks. He ran in that direction, he was determined to save his plush lord from whatever beast took it. Before he knew it he was far from the studio still in the woods, as the squeaking came to a stop. He was so close now, the last squeak was just beyond a tree. He passed the tree and found his plush lord.

The Bendy toy was all alone, filthy on the forest's floor. It was torn up and it's stuffing was sprinkled all around it. The head and limbs of the toy had deep tears in them from claws. The tears were in all different directions in it's belly section. The plush fur was darker and the some stuffing was darker too, it was from drool of an animal that stole the toy.

The ex-composer was in devastated by the sight. He knew it was only a toy, but it was special. It was a symbol of the love he shares with the ink demon. He went from sad to mad as he wanted revenge on whatever animal destroyed his gift.

There was a growl from near by.

The man looked in the direction of the sound, spotting an angrily looking coyote. His bravery drained from him as he stared at the animal. He saw the toy's squeaker was mangled and in a puddle of drool in front of the wild coyote. He was scared by the look of hunger in the animal's eyes. He was helpless. He shakily backed up from the scene with his hands raised in defense.

The coyote kept growling as it slowly walked towards him. It was hungry that was clear. It probably attacked the toy after being attracted to it by the squeaks earlier. It was disappointed the creature didn't have any to eat after ripping it open. It's teeth bared as it intimidated the human, allowing the other to see it's long fangs.

Sammy was speechless and in fear. He got startled when he felt he was backed against a tree. He was sad that this was his fate now. He regretted not grabbing a large branch for a weapon. Now he's trapped.

Suddenly the animal paused and stared forward for a moment. Then it's eyes rolled back into it's head showing the streaks of the veins that plug the eyes into the rest of the body as well as the most white of them. It coughed hard once, then again, again, sounding like it was trying to cough something up yet nothing was coming up. Blood started to trickle out of it's nose and it's mouth, the red liquid staining the fur of it's jaw. It's body was tense and curling up slowly as it twitched, seemingly slowly trying to lay on the ground. Out of nowhere it's head expanded like a balloon being filled with air slowly. It struggled to stay together in a brief moment after it was at it's limit, before it it exploded. The head had exploded into fresh, gory bits and caused blood to spray in every direction. It's body thudded limp on the ground, headless, the throat leaked blood and other fluids out slowly.

The brown eyed human was silent from shock. He had no clue what just happened to the wild animal, yet it was clearly supernatural forced. He trembled, braced against the tree. He was sprayed by the blood from it. He stared at it in disbelief, slowly recovering from the horror. He took his heart so long to relax but it was relieving when it finally calmed down. He guessed that somehow Bendy killed it to protect him. When he was able to move again, he gathered the remains of his toy and wandered in the woods again. He was hoping he could find the studio again and have the remains of his gift dealt with.

Eventually he did find the studio which filled him with glee. It was harder to find cause it's path was so overgrown from the years it's been abandoned that it's path was basically invisible. He smiled seeing it. He noticed there was a mint condition Bendy plush sitting outside the front door. Tears came back to his eyes, he was sure it was meant for him. He laid the remains near the door before he took his new Bendy. He hugged him, which made it squeak. "I'm so sorry...I won't let anything happen to him ever again." He promised out loud with a smile.

He sat down against a wall of the building to give his body some rest. He accepted it with difficulty that he had his fun, he got to feel his lover's passion again, and he was saved by him. He promised himself, that he could manage being in the world again. When he felt he had some energy back he got up.

He didn't look back at the building, he had to stay strong this time. He decided to walk through the woods in a different direction from the old overgrown path to the former studio. He didn't want it to be found and then explored by idiots. He didn't need to add any more stress on the ink demon. It took a long time going through the woods, his stomach started to growl, yet he found a well kept path. He guessed it was a walking trail. "I'm getting closer, My Lord," He muttered to himself, feeling proud how far he forced himself to go. "Now, to find the exit.." He started to walk up the path. He ignored hearing some people in the distance behind him walking in his direction. His stomach growled harder as it was more hungry, he was beginning to feel weaker. Before he knew it, he fallen over on the path, his head cushioned by his arm. His toy dropped not far from his hand. He felt so weak, his body didn't want to move anymore. "Please don't make me leave, My Lord."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun one to write! Lol, Bendy using his aura to give sexual favors to his lover. I'm sure Sammy was very honored by it :3 And that was a brutal death of that wild animal, but it was messing with a demon's love, now it can't threaten to harm his love ever again.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! I love kudos and comments :D


	5. Joey Drew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is recovering in the hospital after his return, and one day gets an unexpected visitor, who he isn't too happy to see again.
> 
> Warning: Joey Drew in the flesh

Sammy had woken up in the hospital a few days ago. He didn't care much that he was in the hospital, but it felt good for his healing body to rest. He would notice that nurses who would check on him would speak with each other in hush tones or to the doctor in the same matter while sneaking glances at him as if he wasn't a human. He didn't care for their whispering, he was glad that when he was brought in his Bendy plush was brought in too.

He felt it was so quiet now, more uncomfortable than he cared for. He learned the routines of his check ups pretty quickly since there was nothing else he could do but watch or sleep. His sleep was always uncomfortable as he felt he wasn't safe, but that's silly cause he was, no one was harming him. He could guess it was just him missing the old studio. The place was grand even in disrepair. He ignored most faces he'd see pop into his room to see how he was healing.

He fell back into his thoughts and wondered how his life had come to all this. He could remember his name, his muse, his former job, then after that it was like chunks were blank like empty sheet of paper. He could vaguely recall serving the Ink Demon and keeping him well with enough sacrifices. He could still feel the intense misery from that fuzzy yet recent past. He wasn't sure if he'd get questioned at all, but but the looks he received he might. He was confused by not being afraid of Death anymore. Maybe he had experienced it? Or he experience enough to realize Death is the least of his worries now.

"Mr.Lawrence, you have a visitor," A nurse's voice told him.

He looked over to her, his head relaxed laying on his bed. He didn't really hear her from the sound of his thoughts were much louder to combat the silence of his healing. He was just too busy thinking back on his life of being such a talented composer and musician. He was a prodigy. Music was his outlet, his skills grown as he had to blossom into him to becoming a musician and composer. Being a musical director, a leader was a wondrous match for his grand skills. He wish he could have some instruments or paper and pen so he could compose music once more, release the music that was being contained for so long.

"Mr.Lawrence, is that really you?" A deep, rough, male voice called out with a sly tone.

The brown eyed man blinked, coming back to reality. He got stiff seeing the only man that irritated his life, Joey Drew.

Joey stood in Sammy's hospital room doorway with an innocent smile. The man was older than him by a few years, and it could be noticed that he was gaining some wrinkles on his skin. His dark hair slicked back by gel. His blue eyes were shone at the sight of his ex-worker. His looks were starting to fade as he was definitely over than when Sammy last saw him. He wore a nice suit, dark like his hair, and well fitting too.

The former composer was trying to remain calm, telling himself that the monstrous man wasn't really there, it was all in his head it had to be. Joey Drew was dead, he had to be. Just from seeing his ex-boss dusty memories flooded back to him. Joey would tell him his workload so close to the deadline that it was needed, made the man want to throttle him. The preying Joey had done to his female co-workers, especially when it had broken Susie Campbell's heart. That being he was a horrible partner to her, or he was so sick to play with a young woman's heart and fame. But Joey's tricks on his life, causing Susie to become angry at him, rather than Joey, for her losing her job as Alice Angel.

"I must say you're looking oddly well for missing for so long," The blue eyed male said to fill the silence between them. He had noticed Sammy's tense form after he had entered, but he wasn't threatened by the ill man. He had paused for another time for the other to say anything, which didn't come. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and to get a chance to not dwell over Sammy's in shape figure and still somewhat youthful appearance. "What happened when you went missing? Did you forget how to talk? I know you aren't mute, Sammy." He shot him a cold look before he got inside and closed the door behind him.

The black haired man still refused to talk to him. He was so tempted to lash out at his visitor acting as if he was an angel and had never sinned in his life, when Sammy knew of Joey's many sins by working for him. His heart was racing panicked as it was still aching for emotional damage the ex-boss had put on his workers. He glared at him with hatred as "mute" was brought up. He wasn't sure if Joey had mistreated the toons in the past, but the fact that they enjoyed being in the music department or anywhere else but about Joey, he could only assume the man was horrible to the toons as well. And running off to be anywhere else was their escape, and from being characters, it was hard to tell acting from their real behavior. But he was sure the toons thought him as a wonderful friend. Being mute didn't stop the toons from enjoying their 3-D lives cause the workers were so kind towards them. Everyone was, but the big boss himself. Joey Drew. Geez, just thinking of his name made Sammy want to recoil into himself out of disgust.

"Oh I haven't seen this little guy in so long," Mr.Drew went over to the tabletop that the Bendy plushie sat on. He picked it up, not even asking for permission from the owner. He let somewhat of surprise cross his face as he stared down at it in his hands. "Surprisingly....kind of...heavy...." He commented in slight interest. He couldn't tell why it was so heavy in his hands when he knew it was just full of stuffing. "Damn crooked smile too. Wouldn't sell at all if on the shelves. But the little devil was a delight to have at the studio, wasn't he?" He ended his question with a sly smile, looking over at the patient. He didn't care he was getting daggers glared at him. He knew that his former workers thought he was crazy, so it didn't phrase him.

Sammy's pale skin betrayed him with blush as he witnessed the plushie's horn getting rubbed by the awful man. He grounded his teeth, baring them, trying to keep himself from screaming bloody murder at the other for touching a gift that he wasn't given permission to handle or fondle at a horn!

Joey stopped petting the toy to stroll over to Sammy's bedside. He gained an amused expression now. "So how has it been down there? Hell? I can imagine so with Him in charge. He won't ever be as good as I was. I made quite a profit off of my theories of life and my life has been wonderful since. Perhaps animation wasn't my calling after all, but making dreams come true was. Shame I can't ever hear about what had happened after the incident. I do truly miss the toons, especially Bendy. We were so alike, so rowdy." He ranted on with mixed tones of happy at his own success as his old studio had gone down hill, moping for how sad life it must been there, and eager about missing the toons.

"...J-Joey," Sammy finally managed to get out between his teeth angrily. He was trying to contain himself. He was still healing, he didn't have the energy to would be to attack the male. He was on edge from Mr.Drew's sick tones, he knew them all too well, ones he used to bend others to agree with him. He was more than done with being manipulated by the terrible man. "Joey Drew." He was slowly collapsing into a mental breakdown.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joey Drew is still alive in this universe's story?! Why? How? Still a jerk though. Why did he come to see a former worker of his that clearly doesn't like him?!
> 
> (I tried my best with this chapter, I think it was good enough. I'm trying to connect to an inner jerk so I can make all of Joey's parts as well as I can. I think it went well. Not much I guess so far things happened, sorry.)
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed! Feel free to leave kudos or comments (feedback is welcome so much!) Thanks for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> A (former) one off for Pride Month, with two of my favorite characters, Inky Bendy and Searcher Sammy. My other stories are dark using rape as evil cause rape is evil. So I wanted to be kinder and write a story with sex in it, and it was nice to write. Though the ending was sad, sorry. Though I think Sammy Lawrence even though, he's human again, he'll stay by his lord's side still, not wanting to life his life alone. And yes, I do think if Alice and Bendy were romantically involved in the show, she'd believe that sex would be sinful to do with others. She just gonna try to be so pure :p
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Comment or leave kudos if you wanna! :D


End file.
